Victor Barzini
Victor Barzini or Emilio Barzini Jr. was the only living son of Don Emilio Barzini and the Underboss to the family. His rapping background was Classic Purple Jazz Couch Wall Covering, and his opponet was Cuneo lawyer Edwin Smoth. Biography Born in 1985, Victor first became involved with his father's business during the Castellamarese War, where he became known as a valuable asset to the family. He was also known to have a cold, calculating streak similar to his father. He held his office at Victor's Hotel in New Town prior to 2004, where he moved to the Hotel Medicine for strategic purposes. There are also center rumors and a video, that Victor may be a homosexual. He also made a deal with bartender Willy Aquilare to sell his family some diamonds, sexy diamonds. Role in the War and his capture He was known as an expert marksman with a pistol, and often personally carried out hits and missions for his father, in a somewhat similar role to Sonny Corleone, although Barzini was always accompanied by an army of bodyguards, who managed to keep him alive throughout the Five Families Mob War. Victor managed to stay alive due to his laying low in public, although he attended the funeral of Tony Bianchi with his father. He was eventually drawn out whilst holding the funeral for his fallen capo, Domenico Mazza at the St. Charlotte's Church in Mid Town. The procession was ambushed by Charlie Trapani, who killed the entire army of bodyguards, yet Barzini escaped. Emilio ran to the entrance of The Peak, but was captured by the police chiefs who were send by Charlie to capture him for interigation at the Corleone Mansion. Freedom In 2013 Michael Corleone called Al Neri to meeting with him and Pennino at the mansion, however when Al Neri crossed the gate many cars carrying Barzini soldiers disembarked and began to attack. The bloody battle ended with the defeat of the Corleones. After the battle ends, Paul Fortunato turns out to be the head of the operation and frees Victor Barzini to plan their next move. Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 Wow! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With does teeth when you're through, there'll be no dust left 2 bite! Christ! Newsflash kid: This is show business! Show some class when your dressed, shave that bush off yo lips! Boom! You like the band named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet?! You dance like a pope on bicycle race with no seat! That's what's wrong with you people, you'll do anything 2 get famous! You changed your name to Elvis Smoth? You should've been Luciano Fabbri! Verse 2 Guinea Dago? Easy, Jaws o' Life, I can't stand a racist! I love the colords and the queers, just like Sammy Davis. Look, we all wanna swing, baby, butt u took it 2 far. You play Italian roulette, and you lost the draw! No. Personality and traits A smooth and sick individual, Victor was always impeccably dressed, even when going on jobs. Despite this, he was a brutal fighter and a master planner who managed to keep his attacks on the Corleones concealed by using bribied cops on the street to look the other way. When finally cornered, he tried to escape, and when captured he mocked Charlie with words pussy and coward as he didn't kill him. Gallery Victor_Barzi.jpg|Victor in a club. Emilio_Barzini_Jr..jpg|Emilio pleading for mercy! Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor gives up. Barzini_and_his_butler.png|Victor on far left. Victor.jpg|Victor's other head model. Category:The Godfather Category:French Category:Characters Category:Barzinis Category:Underbosses Category:Rich People Category:Multiplayer Chracters